1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy transformation and more particularly to a universal heat engine for converting a heat source into a desired output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern day transportation of goods depends heavily on both rail and trucking systems. The logistics required to maintain the flow of goods ultimately results in long queues. These queues have resulted in long duration idling of locomotives and trucks along major transportation corridors. Additionally, DOT regulations limit the time long haul trucks can be underway each day. This requires daily layovers for each truck. “Sleeper cabs” enable truck drivers to rest in their trucks. However, they have been required to idle their engines to allow heater or air conditioning systems to function.
The effect of this long duration engine idling has significant deleterious environmental impact. It has been estimated that long duration idling consumes over 1 billion gallons of diesel fuel annually. This results in 11 million tons of carbon dioxide, 200,000 tons of nitrogen oxides and 5,000 tons of particulate matter. In an effort to curb this pollution, “anti-idling” requirements and legislation have been established, which limit the time engine idling is permitted.
Anti-idling requirements have in turn produced new problems for the transportation industry. Climate control for cab occupants now requires a system external to the vehicle drive engine. Heating is most easily accomplished via a diesel fired heater, while air conditioning presents a far greater and more complicated problem. Some have developed battery powered HVAC systems. These systems require an on board battery bank and an inverter to convert 12 volt power to 115 volt AC power. These systems can also run via “shore power”. These systems can also be powered via an APU (Auxiliary power unit), which is an onboard diesel generator.
There have been many in the prior art who have attempted to solve these problems with varying degrees of success. None, however completely satisfies the requirements for a complete solution to the aforestated problem. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,373 to Sugiura discloses an impeller for a rotary fluid machine of the centrifugal type which is adapted to be constructed as a liquid pump or gas compressor. The impeller comprises a disc having a boss which is fitted on a drive shaft, and a plurality of blades which are uniformly spaced apart circumferentially and axially project from at least one side of the disc. Each blade has a front and a rear surface, and a fluid path is defined between the front surface of a blade and the rear surface of an adjacent blade. The fluid path is arranged to extend from around the boss to the outer periphery of the disc. The width of the fluid path decreases gradually from around the boss toward the outer periphery of the disc, but the fluid path has a constant depth. The front and the rear surface of each blade are substantially arranged along circular arcs having different radii of curvature which are struck from a common center point. Center points associated with different blades are disposed on a single imaginary circle which is concentric with the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,236 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a power section having a generator for converting a first working fluid from a liquid to a relatively high pressure gas, a power unit providing energy by the conversion of the relatively high pressure gas to relatively low pressure gas to power a drive piston for intermittently delivering a power stroke, a power section condenser converting the first working fluid from relatively low pressure gas to the liquid, a compressor section intermittently driven by the drive piston. The compressor section has a compressor converting relatively low pressure gas second working fluid to relatively high pressure gas second working fluid for circulating the second working fluid through a compressor section condenser and a compressor section evaporator to effect heating and cooling operations. A combined power unit and compressor assembly may be employed which has a valve assembly for introducing the relatively high pressure gas to power the drive piston and for evacuating the relatively low pressure gas therefrom. A condensate pump circulates the liquid in the power section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,014 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a power section having a generator for converting a first working fluid from a liquid to a relatively high pressure gas, a power unit providing energy by the conversion of the relatively high pressure gas to relatively low pressure gas to power a drive piston for intermittently delivering a power stroke, a power section condenser converting the first working fluid from relatively low pressure gas to the liquid, a compressor section intermittently driven by the drive piston. The compressor section has a compressor converting relatively low pressure gas second working fluid to relatively high pressure gas second working fluid for circulating the second working fluid through a compressor section condenser and a compressor section evaporator to effect heating and cooling operations. A combined power unit and compressor assembly may be employed which has a valve assembly for introducing the relatively high pressure gas to power the drive piston and for evacuating the relatively low pressure gas therefrom. A condensate pump circulates the liquid in the power section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,908 to Takii, et al. discloses an internal combustion engine and method for operating the engine wherein a leaner than stoichiometric air/fuel ratio is maintained under all running conditions. The desired torque curve is obtained by increasing the amount of boost generated to the intake air charge without enriching the air/fuel mixture. In addition, an anti-knocking system is incorporated that avoids knocking by retarding the spark advance and, at the same time, providing a leaning in the air/fuel mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,274 to Lackstrom discloses a high efficiency heat transfer system including a power circuit and heat pump circuit. Each circuit has a working fluid flowing therein. In the power circuit, a heater vaporizes the working fluid which is periodically delivered and exhausted through a valve assembly to a power unit. The power unit is also a compressor for the working fluid in the heat pump circuit. Fluid exhausted from the driven section of the power unit is passed to a four-way valve which selectively delivers the working fluid to an interior coil or an exterior coil to heat or cool an area. In extremely cold ambient temperatures, the area is heated directly from the power circuit using a by-pass exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,365 to Solomon et al. discloses a submersible pump cylinder for immersion in and displacement of a fluid, including a cylindrical housing, a plunger assembly positioned for reciprocating motion within the cylindrical housing, a sealing sleeve assembly attached to the cylindrical housing and to the plunger assembly and overlapped to maintain a convolution which moves during the reciprocating motion of said plunger assembly. A balance valve associated with the plunger assembly maintains pressure within the flexible sleeve, whereby the flexible sleeve is maintained in engagement with the housing and the plunger assembly and substantially without frictional interengagement during motion of the plunger assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,649 to Khair, et al. discloses a system for rapidly changing the flow of recirculated exhaust gas to each cylinder of an internal combustion engine operating on diesel fuel or other fuels. The system preferably includes an exhaust gas recirculation line having an exhaust gas recirculation pump along with a reservoir and cooler for storing a desired volume of recirculated exhaust gas. Recirculated exhaust gas is preferably supplied from the reservoir to each cylinder of the associated engine through respective recirculated exhaust gas conduits. A metering valve is preferably disposed within each recirculated exhaust gas conduit immediately adjacent to each cylinder. The metering valves provide uniform distribution of recirculated exhaust gas to the respective cylinders and allow the system to rapidly change the flow of recirculated exhaust gas to each cylinder. The system provides recirculated exhaust gas at a point close to the combustion chamber where it is needed for effective reduction of undesirable emissions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,703 to Rumez, et al. discloses an exhaust gas turbocharger system for an internal combustion engine including a turbine portion with adjustable turbine geometry for powering a compressor portion which delivers a pressurized charge air mass flow to the internal combustion engine air intake. A charge regulator controls the turbine geometry so that the cross-section of exhaust gas flow to the turbine portion is decreased with an increased working load of the internal combustion engine. It is further proposed that at least one heat exchanger is exposed to the charge air circuit so that heated air is fed thereto for heating such as to heat engine lubricating oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,269 to Dutart discloses a waste gate valve for a turbocharger system in an engine of a work machine, vehicle or the like particularly suitable for operation at changing altitudes. The waste gate valve includes a spring operating against an adjustable spring seat. The adjustable spring seat is adjusted in response to ambient pressure changes to alter the installed length of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,713 to Hidaka, et al. discloses a gas turbine for power generation operated at a turbine nozzle inlet temperature ranging from 1200 to 1650 .degree. C., which is improved to obtain high heat efficiency by making disk blades and nozzles arranged in first to final stages from optimum materials and optimally cooling these disk blades and nozzles, and to obtain a combined power generation system using the gas turbine. The combined power generation system includes a highly efficient gas turbine operated at a turbine nozzle inlet combustion gas temperature ranging from 1200 to 1650 degrees C. and a high pressure-intermediate pressure-low pressure integral type steam turbine operated at a steam inlet temperature of 530 .degree. C. or more, wherein the gas turbine is configured such that turbine blades, nozzles and disks are each cooled, and the blades and nozzles are each made from a Ni-based alloy having a single crystal or columnar crystal structure and disks are made from a martensite steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,088 to Severinsky et al. discloses a hybrid vehicle comprising an internal combustion engine, a traction motor, a starter motor, and a battery bank, all controlled by a microprocessor in accordance with the vehicle's instantaneous torque demands so that the engine is run only under conditions of high efficiency, typically only when the load is at least equal to 30% of the engine's maximum torque output. In some embodiments, a turbocharger may be provided, activated only when the load exceeds the engine's maximum torque output for an extended period; a two-speed transmission may further be provided, to further broaden the vehicle's load range. A hybrid brake system provides regenerative braking, with mechanical braking available in the event the battery bank is fully charged, in emergencies, or at rest; a control mechanism is provided to control the brake system to provide linear brake feel under varying circumstances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,978 to Eriksson, et al. discloses a device and a method for exhaust gas purification in a combustion engine comprising an arrangement for recirculating exhaust gases from the engine to an air intake thereof. An exhaust gas purification arrangement is adapted to convert constituents in the exhaust gases to less environmentally hazardous substances. A filter arrangement comprises at least one filter adapted to liberate the exhaust gases from particulate constituents. This filter is adapted to purify EGR-exhaust gases only. According to another aspect of the invention, the filter is aged in heat transferring relation to at least one convener unit of the exhaust gas purification arrangement so as to receive, from the convener unit, a heat addition to promote regeneration of the filter by combustion of particulate constituents deposited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,432 to Gray, Jr. discloses a method of operating an internal combustion engine wherein intake ambient air is boosted to a higher pressure by passage through at least one compressor and then introduced into the internal combustion engine. Fuel is also introduced into the internal combustion engine for providing combustion in admixture with the air charge at a combustion temperature approximating a target value. Various engine operating parameters, inclusive of torque demand, e.g., accelerator pedal depression, are sensed and the boosted pressure is changed in a manner proportional to a change in the sensed torque demand so as to maintain the combustion temperature at approximately the target value, i.e., below 2100.degree. K.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,723 to van Nieuwstadt discloses a method and system for controlling EGR rates of an internal combustion engine including measuring a mass airflow passing to the intake throttle and a desired mass airflow. An error signal is produced representative of a difference between the measured mass airflow and the desired mess airflow. A pair of control signals is produced in response to such produced error signal. One of the pair of control signals is used to adjust the intake throttle to control mass airflow through such intake throttle. The other one of the pair of control signals is used to adjust EGR flow through the EGR valve. The pair of control signals operates the intake throttle and the EGR valve to drive the error signal to a null. In one embodiment, one of the control signals used to adjust the EGR valve is used to provide such adjustment only when the intake throttle is in a position to provide substantially maximum mass airflow through such intake throttle to the intake of the engine. In another embodiment, the pair of control signals operates to drive the throttle to a closed position only when such error signal is unable to be driven towards the null solely from adjustment by the EGR valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,139 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a heat generator, a heat engine supplied with heat engine working fluid by the heat generator having a heat engine cylinder chamber, a heat engine piston, and a heat engine piston rod. A preheating chamber employs the heat engine working fluid to heat the heat engine cylinder chamber. A compressor driven by the heat engine employing compressor working fluid has a compressor cylinder chamber, a compressor piston, and a compressor piston rod, a spacer separating and joining the heat engine piston rod and the compressor piston rod. A sealing assembly is associated with the spacer separating the heat engine working fluid and the compressor working fluid, and a valve assembly communicating with the heat engine cylinder chamber and controlling the ingress and egress of heat engine working fluid to the heat engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,789 to Ross discloses a system for producing one or more gases for enhancing combustion in an internal combustion engine having an intake. The system comprises: an electrolysis cell, for generating one or more combustion enhancing gases under pressure; a gas conduit, for connecting the electrolysis cell to the internal combustion engine; and a flow regulator, operatively connected between the electrolysis cell and the intake of the engine, for regulating a flow of the combustion enhancing gases to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,003,964 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a heat generator, a heat engine supplied with heat engine working fluid by the heat generator having a heat engine cylinder chamber, a heat engine piston, and a heat engine piston rod. A preheating chamber employs the heat engine working fluid to heat the heat engine cylinder chamber. A compressor driven by the heat engine employs compressor working fluid having a compressor cylinder chamber, a compressor piston, and a compressor piston rod. A spacer separates and joins the heat engine piston rod and the compressor piston rod, and a sealing assembly associated with the spacer separates the heat engine working fluid and the compressor working fluid, and a valve assembly communicates with the heat engine cylinder chamber and controls the ingress and egress of heat engine working fluid to the heat engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,188 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a heat generator, a heat engine supplied with heat engine working fluid by the heat generator having a heat engine cylinder chamber, a heat engine piston, and a heat engine piston rod. A preheating chamber employs the heat engine working fluid to heat the heat engine cylinder chamber. A compressor driven by the heat engine employs compressor working fluid having a compressor cylinder chamber, a compressor piston, and a compressor piston rod. A spacer separates and joins the heat engine piston rod and the compressor piston rod, and a sealing assembly associated with the spacer separates the heat engine working fluid and the compressor working fluid. A valve assembly communicates with the heat engine cylinder chamber and controls the ingress and egress of heat engine working fluid to the heat engine.
U.S. Patent Application 2004/0237562 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a heat generator, a heat engine supplied with heat engine working fluid by the heat generator having a heat engine cylinder chamber, a heat engine piston, and a heat engine piston rod. A preheating chamber employs the heat engine working fluid to heat the heat engine cylinder chamber. A compressor driven by the heat engine employs compressor working fluid having a compressor cylinder chamber, a compressor piston, and a compressor piston rod. A spacer separates and joins the heat engine piston rod and the compressor piston rod. A sealing assembly associated with the spacer separates the heat engine working fluid and the compressor working fluid. A valve assembly communicates with the heat engine cylinder chamber and controls the ingress and egress of heat engine working fluid to the heat engine.
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0117783 to Solomon discloses a heat pump system including a heat generator, a heat engine supplied with heat engine working fluid by the heat generator having a heat engine cylinder chamber, a heat engine piston, and a heat engine piston rod. A preheating chamber employs the heat engine working fluid to heat the heat engine cylinder chamber. A compressor driven by the heat engine employs compressor working fluid having a compressor cylinder chamber, a compressor piston, and a compressor piston rod. A spacer separates and joins the heat engine piston rod and the compressor piston rod. A sealing assembly associated with the spacer separates the heat engine working fluid and the compressor working fluid. A valve assembly communicates with the heat engine cylinder chamber and controls the ingress and egress of heat engine working fluid to the heat engine.
Various other systems have been developed in an attempt to solve this problem, however none has been able to completely answer the need to have an “environmentally friendly” HVAC system which will enable the user to conform to the established anti-idle requirements.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of HVAC systems and electrical generation, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art as applied to the commercial transportation industry.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine that operates on a differential in temperature.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine for powering an air conditioning system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine for powering an air conditioning system that satisfies anti-idle requirements.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine for powering an air conditioning system having minimal environmental impact.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine for driving a linear electrical generator.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus in the form of a universal heat engine that is easy to cost effectively produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.